El ángel de la Muerte
by Dovina Blake
Summary: Clarke reflexiona después de rescatar a su gente de la Montaña. SPOILERS 2x16.


**Disclaimer:** The 100 no me pertenece es de la cadena The CW. Solo la trama es mía.

* * *

Clarke respiró hondo en medio de la montaña, captando mil y un olores que la rodeaban, como el olor a pino, a tierra mojada y a hojas secas. A aire fresco. Contempló toda la belleza que la rodeaba, sintiéndose segura, a salvo. A través de las ramas de los árboles, los rayos de sol la iluminaban, provocando un leve hormigueo por el calor que emanaban.

La chica levantó la vista y miró a la estrella todo lo fijamente que pudo hasta que empezó a ver puntos negros. Recordaba que cuando estaba en el arca se pasaba horas mirando por las ventanas, disfrutando de la belleza de la estrella. Un día, cuando tenía ocho años, su padre le había contado que hacía mucho tiempo, cuando los humanos aun vivían en un planeta Tierra seguro, había muchas religiones que identificaban al Sol como un elemento divino.

— Los antiguos cristianos creían que el Sol era la morada de los ángeles. — Le dijo su padre, sentándose a su lado mientras contemplaban los rayos de la estrella.

— ¿Qué son los ángeles?

— Son seres etéreos de gran pureza que nos protegen. — Explicó él sonriendo.

Ella frunció el ceño mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

— ¿Los puedo ver?

Él rio, poniendo una mano en su cabeza, desordenándola el cabello.

— No les podemos ver. Pero, a veces, hay algunas personas que son cómo ellos, hay personas que protegen a la gente sin esperar nada a cambio solo por salvarla.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

— ¿Cómo quién? ¿Tú? ¿Mamá? Vosotros cuidáis de todos los ciudadanos del Arca — Preguntó ilusionada la niña.

— Nosotros no. No somos tan puros. Pero tú sí, mi dulce Clarke. Y ahora vamos, mamá me ha mandado a buscarte para cenar.

Ella sonrió mientras se levantaba y tomaba la mano de su padre para andar junto a él, sintiéndose especial.

Clarke se había tomado las palabras de su padre muy en serio. Una llama creció en su interior que la impulsaba a proteger a su pueblo.

Cerró los ojos, sonriendo y recordando.

Nada más hacerlo, se arrepintió. Las imágenes de los hombres y mujeres de la montaña, los niños, todos muertos. Sus pieles ensangrentadas, llenas de quemaduras y verrugas que habían reventado. Los platos de comida que tan ricos le parecieron la primera vez que los probó ahora estaban rodeados de cadáveres. Balones ensangrentados, alfombras, todo el comedor. Y ese olor que emanaban, era lo peor de todo. Se le calaba entre los huesos, las vísceras y el hedor metálico de la sangre le provocaban ganas de vomitar.

Abrió los ojos y se levantó. Sacudiéndose para quitarse las hojas de encima, y con suerte apartar esos recuerdos. No lo consiguió.

Apretó la mandíbula y miró fijamente al Sol.

Tal vez su padre tuviera razón y se pareciera a un ángel. Había hecho todo lo que había estado en su mano para proteger a su gente y lo había conseguido. Pero no era pura. Lo había intentado, de verdad que había intentado por todos los medios ser buena.

Pero este mundo era muy diferente al antiguo. Para sobrevivir, para salvar a los ciudadanos del Arca, tenía que estar dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera. Incluso matar a cientos de personas.

Clarke respiró hondo y miró de nuevo al cielo.

Cuando dejó a sus amigos en el Campamento Jaha no estaba segura si había hecho lo correcto. Lo único que sabía con certeza es que necesitaba estar sola. Sabía que Bellamy la quería ayudar, que no la culpaba, pero esta era su carga. No era la primera vez que sacrificaba a tantas personas, después del ataque de los terrícolas, de Toncdc y la Montaña, ya no se sentía humana. Su madre estaba en shock y la perdonaría, pero podía ver el miedo en sus ojos. Le aterraba ver en lo que se había convertido su hija. Los demás estarían agradecidos, sí, pero también la temerían. Y algunos la odiarían, como Octavia o Jasper. Otros como Marcus la protegerían y la tomarían como líder, compartiendo su creencia de que había hecho lo correcto.

Pero Clarke sabía que era una asesina. Necesitaba estar sola y aceptarse a sí misma, aceptar a la persona que en la que se había convertido.

Sabía que debía desear poder retroceder en el tiempo y no tomar esa decisión, no irradiar el nivel cinco. Pero no lo hacía. Si con esa acción había provocado la pérdida de vidas inocentes, pero había protegido a su gente, que así fuera. Lo volvería a hacer, una y cien veces.

Ella aceptaba su papel, el del ángel de la Muerte.

* * *

**NdA**: después de ver el episodio no he podido resistir la tentación de escribir sobre Clarke y sus reflexiones sobre lo que ha hecho. No es gran cosa, pero es un pequeño homenaje a un personaje que me ha tocado profundamente durante todo el capítulo.


End file.
